


out of the blue

by orphan_account



Series: sugar spice and everything nice [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I've had this for way too long, goddamn that fiancée, jerza is my shit, lotsa fluff, proposal, written by S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you should come," Jellal had smiled at her. "my fiancée wants to meet you."Erza Scarlet knew the best cake shops in Fiore, every statistic for each guild to ever exist in Magnolia, and the increase of population since the beginning of time. fluent in five and a half languages, if you asked a question, Erza would have an answer within two seconds, and a right one, downpat.unless, of course, you asked her how in the world she had ever let her blue haired best friend, Jellal, happen to become engaged and wed a girl she'd never met before. now, if you had asked her that particular question she would've unfortunately offered no explanation and you would be left without an answer and perhaps a soul scarred for life.aka; the everyone-knows-except-for-erza fan fic no one asked for(alternative title: Erza has 100 problems and they're all named Fernandes.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> /writing this killed me hope you enjoy and if there are any grammatical mistakes or you didn't like it you can personally roast me in the comments so I know my readers aren't as all have dead as they seem to be/
> 
>  
> 
> a/n this might give you cavities

Erza hadn't actually thought he had a fiancée.

Honestly, who did? It was so out of the blue, so sudden, and the way he had delivered the message was so awkward- he had always been a horrible liar, so she hadn't believed him.

She would tease him about this fiancée, laugh and make funny comments about how she "didn't like others to know her name" and how no one had ever met her before.

But here she was today. Going to said fiancée's wedding.

How had she let this happen, exactly?

It had all started over four months ago; they were out at training camp, talking whatever came to their minds, when Erza jokingly asked about his fiancée, and their wedding. Jellal had stuttered out a random date (or so she'd thought) and invited them to the big day. They had all just laughed it off, assuming he was bluffing again.

And then, around three months ago, he suddenly brought the subject up again when they were out in the city having lunch. Meredy and Ultear, for some reason or other, couldn't make it and so it was just the two of them having lunch together. Like a date. Until he brought up the wedding.

"You should come," Jellal advised her, smiling. "My fiancée wants to meet you."

"Do I know her?" She had asked, grinning because she had thought he was bluffing, joking around with her again.

The boy laughed, loudly, eyes sparkling. "Yes, yes you do. You know her very well." He proceeded to give her all the details, insisting she write them down on her hand and remember them.

"We're inviting Lucy and Natsu and your other friends too. Maybe even your whole guild. And that Mira girl, I'm sure she'd love to come. Millianna too, and even that skilled wizard from the Grand Magic Games- Kagura, her name was, wasn't it?" He rattled on and on about the wedding, and it felt less like a date and more like she was third wheeling.

And when he had dropped her off back at Fairy Hills, he had repeated all the details again, and made her promise she would come.

It was that day Erza began to doubt her thoughts of the fiancée, because, well what if said fiancée actually exists? 

It just got worst from there. 

Jellal would call her or drop by to chat every two-ish weeks, and remind her about the big day and give her the dress code and tell her about the tulips or the lillies they were ordering to decorate the tables. She received a sparkly rose pink invitation, details imprinted with gold ink and wax sealed in a thick envelope. _"For Ms Erza Scarlet,"_ the card read. _"With many wishes, and very very very much hope you may come,"_ She pinned the invitation to her board, and resisted the urge to shoot her darts or perhaps even her heavens wheel at the small card. 

Then, two weeks slowly became one week, and then every few days, and then everyday.

Erza got used to waking up with a phone call or voice message of his sexy deep baritone voice repeating over and over again the details and time of the wedding. She always whispered the words to herself while his voice came down the line, memorising them so they were the first thoughts in her head when she woke up and the last ones before she fell asleep. "You will come, won't you?" He would ask, almost worried, and she would tiredly reply the affirmative, because he was practically one of her best friends and she needed to meet this fiancée for herself and decide whether or not to destroy her.

And then, it wasn't just Jellal.

She invited Lucy and Natsu and Gray and Wendy over one day, and they were all just lounging in front of the Lacrima TV, playing video games and talking about whatnot, when Gray randomly brang it up.

"Do you think I should invite Juvia to Jellal's wedding? He told me to bring a date,"

And then Erza's heart crumbled just a little more, because the sole reason why she had invited them over was to take her mind off the wedding. And in the two seconds it took Gray to say it, the other three of them began to talk excitedly almost at once. Even Charle piped up in the conversation; asking Lucy if she should wear her short red dress or her slightly more longer one.

She slumped against the couch, eyes tired and a lump in her throat. Lucy turned to look at her. "Oh, Erza- you're not looking very well. Get some rest and maybe you'll get better in time for the wedding!" She looked at her an bit closer, brow furrowed. "You will come, won't you?" And everyone suddenly stopped talking and turned to look at her, anxiously waiting for her reply.

"You have to come, Erza! It won't be the same without you! Plus, Jellal has really been hoping you can make it!" Wendy looked up at her earnestly.

"Damn right he is!" Gray added. "You should definitely go, Erza. He's one of your best friends, isn't he?"

And then Natsu, clueless as always, she thought. "Erza, you don't still like Jellal, do you? I thought you got over that crush when you heard about the fiancée?"

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"I- I don't know," She said finally, voice tired, though she wanted to blurt out the truth- yes, yes I still like Jellal and I'm hella jealous of his fiancée and I want to destroy her- but she couldn't, because that's not what you say about two people who are about to get married in a few weeks.

For a few seconds the four of them exchanged rather suspicious worried glances, but Erza thought nothing more if it and made a poor excuse about feeling sick so they would leave.

One and a half more weeks until the big day, when Millianna and Ultear and Angel invited her out to do some dress shopping. To say she was looking forward to it would've been a lie, for she knew the whole trip was going to be the girls gushing over how excited they were and how happy they were for their guildmate. 

She was almost right.

They were half gushing the whole day, but the other half consisted of them repeatedly asking Erza if she was going to come. She grew tired of answering the same question as her and over again and made another poor excuse so she could leave early after she'd bought her dress. 

"Yes, of course I'm coming."

"Jellal asked me to be there, so I won't disappoint him."

"It's his big day, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Why everyone was so desperate for her to come, she didn't know. 

When the time remaining until the wedding hit one week, Jellal began calling her twice a day.

"You remember the dress code, don't you? We all have to wear red, it's my fiancée's favourite colour."

She resisted the urge to slam the phone down into the receiver and sighed. "Yes yes, I remember." Practically etched into my memory, she thought. 

"Good. You're coming, aren't you?" His anxious voice sent butterflies in her stomach.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for all the cake in Fiore."

"Then I can be sure you'll make it," Jellal replied, and she could practically hear his smile on the other end of the line.

"Remember, February the 10th, 12:15pm, okay?"

She pressed her phone closer to her ear. "Yes, of course. Got it." 

"Okay, then see you there! Bye,"

"Bye," she whispered, and then "I love you," but he had already ended the call.

Two days until the wedding, Jellal made an impromptu visit to her place. He sat himself down and the couch across from her and pulled out two cards.

Her heart fell at his next words.

"Which one do you think she would like better?"

One of them was a classic navy colour, and the other a lighter blue one. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Why are you asking me?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Because you're one of my best friends and I can count on you to not make a fool of myself on my wedding day by not picking the right colour for my ribbons."

"I thought everything was going to be white, and the dress code red?"

"It was, but then I remembered she likes the colour blue too, so now I'm trying to decide which one."

"Why don't you ask your bride to be?"

He bit his lip like he was hiding a smile. "I- I want it to be a surprise for her." He looked up at her and then placed the two cards on the table. "This ones called Seeing Stars," he said, pointing at the navy one, "and this one's called Anchor Blue," he continued, poking his finger at the lighter blue one. "So, which one?" He looked up at her and blinked, and she looked closer at the two cards. They were both nice, she liked the colour blue.

"This one," she said finally, sliding the lighter one towards him. Because it's almost exactly the same shade of your hair, she wanted to add.

He beamed and put them back in his pocket. "Thanks Erza!"

She fiddled with the strands of her hair and then looked up. "Hey, Jellal?"

"Yeah?" 

She blushed when she realised he had been watching her with a small smile on his face.

"Not to be rude... but doesn't your fiancée mind that you always come to my house?"

He looked surprised at the question, and then flustered. "No, she's not like that. She- well- she doesn't mind at all..." he burst out laughing; suddenly and then grabbed a pillow before having a strange mixture of a coughing and laughing fit.

She watched him, amused.

"Tell me about her,"

He looked up, face flushed. "About... my fiancée?"

She nodded, heart sinking _(why did she want to know anyway?)._

"She's..." he suddenly got a faraway look in his eyes, and she felt it tug at her heartstrings. 

"My fiancée, she's beautiful, inside and out. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She's always smiling and she's so loyal. She may appear soft like a daydream, but she has an never ending inferno burning inside of her. She has a warrior's spirit, and she's childish at times. She has her weaknesses, as few as there are, but she acknowledges them and is always striving to improve. She never turns back on a promise, and has the ability to forgive and forget, even if you've done something so terrible no one will speak to you anymore,"

Her heart pounded louder in her chest. That didn't sound like someone she could beat at all.

"She's amazing," he finished, and he grinned at her, eyes sparkling, and her heart sank further into her chest.

-

The morning of his big day he called her a six am, panicking.

"Erza! You're coming, aren't you?"

She had yawned, (goddammit Jellal; it was too early, he knew that) and almost punched the phone.

"I'm coming, Jellal, you can bet on it. I would never miss my best friend's big day. And thanks to me you have beautiful ribbons."

He laughed awkwardly at the end of the line before reminding her of the time; again; and then proceeded to hang up.

Erza groaned, because, while she was up anyway, she may as well get ready.

At eight she was making herself breakfast when she got a call from Ultear.

"Erza! You are coming, aren't you? Don't tell me you're still asleep!" Erza stabbed her fried egg and cautiously put it in her mouth. Ahhhghhgg, salty. Maybe she really should leave the cooking to Minerva.

"Yes, Ultear, I'm up and I'm having breakfast and for the last time of course I'm coming,"

From the other end of the line, there was a sigh of relief. "Okay, good. See you there, and don't be late!"

Contrary to what Ultear had warned her, Erza was late.

Why, she didn't know. She had been up at 6 and that had given her six whole hours to get ready. But, well, she had received about four calls all asking her the same thing, "You're coming, aren't you?" And she had tiredly answered every call, replying the affirmative.

And now it was 12:00 and she hadn't done her hair yet. She sat herself down on her chair infront of the mirror and thumbed a quick text to Jellal: "sorry, I'm going to be late, just start without me," and then received a reply in fifteen seconds: "that's okay, we can't start yet bc my fiancée is late too,"

Whether that was a relief or not Erza didn't know, because did she really want to see Jellal kiss another girl?

She sprayed one more layer of hairspray on her hair and added a clip to secure it in place. Grabbing her clutch she locked the door, hailed a taxi, and was on her way. 12:10. She would make it by miracle.

Was she... was she really okay with this? Going to Jellal's wedding? Where he was going to marry another girl?

It's too late now, she whispered to herself, tightening her heels. You told everyone you would go. She looked up as the taxi stopped, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

She paid the taxi driver and lifted her skirt, grabbing her clutch and horridly making her way to the pier on the left of her. She quietly stepped onto the wooden path to the auditorium placed her hand on the handle with a blue ribbon tied around the knocker, easing the door open. The room was decorated beautifully, ribbons and flowers and the smell of strawberry cake. She could see Lucy, Natsu too, and there was Gray, Wendy, the whole guild was here! And it looked like Millianna had made it too and where was Jellal?!

"Erza! You made it!"

"Mira! That dress looks stunning on you." Mirajane smiled and then saw something behind her and widened her eyes. 

"I- hang on I need to go to the restroom-" Erza blinked as the model hurried away and drew out a camera.

"Erza!" 

"Jellal!" She spun around. "I'm so sorry I'm la-" she stopped, because goddammit he looked fine as fuck in that black tuxedo and she felt herself go as red as her hair-

"Oh it's fine, the bride just made it, anyway." He pointed, and at first she thought he was pointing at her, but then she turned around to see behind her. She swallowed.

Strange, there wasn't anyone there. 

She turned back around. "She's not-"

Her jaw fell and her hands flew to her mouth, because suddenly Jellal was down on one knee and the whole crowd was silent and he was looking at her so earnestly and she suddenly felt like crying. And then she realised what was happening, what was actually happening, why everyone was so desperate for her to come, and why so had never met the so called fiancée, why Jellal always asked for her opinion and why the dress code was her favourite colour because the fiancée was her. She was the fiancée that Jellal had planned the whole fake wedding day for. All along, the whole time, she was the fiancée he had loved so much and thought so highly of.

"I changed your last name once and now I want to change it again,"

He looked up at her, his hair framing his face perfectly and his eyes sparkling and loving, flashes going off everywhere, and she let out a sob, hands cupped around her mouth and mascara staining her skin because it was so perfect, he was so perfect and the way he had planned the whole scheme was so perfect and she loved him, she loved him more than she'd ever imagined.

The way his voice went husky made her toes tingle, and she felt tears streaming down her face, and her heart pounding in her chest and the hushed whispers and happy sobs from the guests that had attended just to see her happy moment and she felt like the luckiest girl alive to know people like that.

"Erza..." he grabbed her hand and held it tightly, and then drew out a small box, a small box in the colour Anchor Blue. In one swift move the box popped open and inside sat a beautiful ruby ring, delicate as anything.

"Erza... Will you marry me?"

[she said yes, of course]

_(and how out of the blue was that?)_

**Author's Note:**

> and off i am to rewatch ohshc


End file.
